oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Oggy
}} Mission Oggy is the 4th episode of Season 1 and was remade as the first episode for Season 6 under the title Crackdown on the Fridge. Oggy imprisons Dee Dee in the refrigerator and Marky and Joey endeavor to rescue him. Plot The episode begins with scenes of total mess which was made in Oggy's house, before moving to the TV room, which is the place where the cockroaches hang out. While the cockroaches are watching TV, Dee Dee accidentally slips and traps himself in a bottle while he drinks juice and makes funny noises in it. While he landed on the ground floor, Oggy comes home, notices his house is a mess and has seen Dee Dee in the bottle and he knows that Dee Dee did the mess. So Oggy chases Dee Dee, accidentally going in the washing machine and into the pipes and toilet, the comfort room is flooded, and so is the kitchen. Oggy chases Dee Dee in the kitchen but hits the refrigerator, making the bottle at the top fall down into Oggy's head, trapping him. Then Oggy traps Dee Dee (in the bottle) in the refrigerator. Then Joey and Marky tried to save Dee Dee, but they are too late since Oggy walks into the kitchen with a security box and shoo off Joey and Marky. In the next scene, the refrigerator is guarded by lasers. Oggy tests it out with a toy duck while Marky and Joey watch while hidden at the counters. Here is what happened in the test: The toy duck walks straight through the laser markers, turns around, and gets broken by Oggy's defenses. Oggy cleans up the mess of the broken toy duck and Marky and Joey could only gulp their own saliva in fear. In the next scene, Oggy is sleeping in the TV room without knowing Joey and Marky are saving Dee Dee from an air vent right at the top of the refrigerator. Right at the time they've reached, they're the destination, Marky uses his X-ray and night vision to locate Dee Dee, who was freezing in extreme coldness. They set up a wheel and axle at the vent, so one roach should hold the axle and control the other one who goes down to the fridge. Joey urged Marky to go down but Marky refuses. He then takes out toothpicks, challenging Joey for Small-Stick game. Joey took a stick shorter than Marky's (The trick was that Marky had 2 sticks smaller than Joey's but Marky held them together forming it bigger). Joey smiles at the camera admitting that he was a loser. Joey went down using the rope while Marky controlled the Axle, reading a book instead of attending his mission. Joey reaches the point he had to, the fridge lock, but Marky kept going and going, Joey begged for help, he bitterly touched the laser and Joey screamed even louder Marky finally watches and whines in terror. He smiles at Joey apologizing and doing his job correctly "now". Then Joey said he won't leave Marky, but put on his pride. He used a USB plug cable to connect to the Fridge lock system "Otok". Marky was getting little stressed and a drop of sweat dripped off his nose to make life-taking attacks go on. Joey noticed this calling it Liquid Leakage. He screamed and let out his tongue to reach for it. He didn't miss, and so he was pleased that the drop didn't touch the laser. He was disgusted too and admitted that a Marky causes drops of death. Joey left that thing and hacked the Otok system using his laptop, and reached out a vending machine in it, and got a Banana Bingo. The Fridge opened, but Marky couldn't take it anymore, he fell down with everything they had, Joey noticed and got surprised, thinking: "Why did this guy come HERE!?" And the duo roaches fell on the lasers badly. The hit triggers an alarm, and Oggy was awakened by the alarm and goes inside the kitchen, finding Joey & Marky. The defenses are launched into Oggy, but Oggy protects until a hammer knocked down his teeth. The teeth go to Joey who is laughing, then Marky giggles when seeing Joey. Oggy laughs until he finds out that the defenses are directed to him and attacked him. Marky opens the fridge, only to find outDee Dee ate all of the food. Marky carries Dee Dee while Joey throws back Oggy's teeth and knocks Oggy out until he faints. Someday later, the cockroaches try to get to the fridge again while Oggy sleeps again on a pillow. However, something else was waiting inside the fridge - instead of the food, it was a new defense system awaits them! The cockroaches freaked out seeing the defense missiles and bombs aiming to them. Oggy, who was actually pretending to be asleep, wakes up and reveals all of his food under his pillow, gets a box of chocolate, and eats one in joy within the end. Trivia * The episode title is named after the Mission Impossible movie series. * This is the First time Oggy won although he acted as an villian * If one pays attention to the scene where the Cockroaches are watching TV they can see Jack who is sitting on a wheelchair and going insane at the end of It's All Under Control is shown, Thats because in France, It's All Under Control airs before Mission Oggy, However it doesn't conclude Jack's appearance (Later in the remaster it is replaced with a man riding a chariot horse from the Season 5 episode Shift that Chariot Oggy!) Notes Mission Oggy was remastered as Crackdown on the Fridge as the first part of Xilam's plan to update their older episodes. Changes from the original include: *The traps coming out of the fridge have been redone, using a static image rather than animation. *The Cockroaches can be heard screaming in pain while the traps attack them, different from original where their screams are completely muted by the closed door. *A box of chocolates that Oggy opens is completely different. *The scene when the Cockroaches are watching TV shows a man riding a chariot horse. *A new remastered theme song with the main cast in top hats & suits. Gallery Mission Oggy 5.png Mission Oggy 6.png Mission Oggy 1.png Mission Oggy 2.png Mission Oggy 3.png Mission Oggy 4.png Crackdown on the Fridge 5.png Crackdown on the Fridge 6.png Crackdown on the Fridge 1.png|Oggy starts chasing a bottled Dee Dee. Crackdown on the Fridge 2.png|A jug of water has fallen onto Oggy's head. Crackdown on the Fridge 3.png|Oggy surveys his heavily-guarded fridge. Crackdown on the Fridge 4.png|Marky and Joey crawling through the vents. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)